Flare Powers
'Flare Powers' Flare is 5 foot 6 , 120 pounds, has brown eyes and long black hair with pink streaks . Flare has a great figure and looked like a model in a magazine. She jogs 4 times a week in the mornings and does light weights in the gym 2 times a week. Flare learns Muay Thai and Kickboxing like what Azure is doing and both of them are sometimes together in training. When she is outside the ring she is wearing a Pink tank top , blue jeans and pink sneakers. Her ring attire that she wears to the ring is a Pink sleeveless belly shirt with pink and white wrestling tight pants with pink boots.With Azure , Nikki , Chris and Ace , she wears a pink and white belly shirt, black jeans and black boots. Flare is mostly nice , kind and cheerful to Azure , Chris and Nikki. More nice but shy when Ace is with her. She gets reaaly pissed off to see her friends and Ace hurt. Gets worried when Azure or Ace is seriously injured. Flare's parents are really nice , kind to her and her friends. They were also really happy to see Azure , Ace , Chris and Nikki visting their house. She has a younger sister who is about 14 years old and Flare gets along with her most of the time. Flare was born in Long Beach, California but moved to Orange City when she was 3. She met Azure , Ace , Chris and Flare since preschool. During her second year of middle school , Flare started to like Ace. Flare is smart , getting As , Bs for all of her subjects. Flare did not like Mitch for bullying Azure and Chris.She despises Mitch and Amanda now after what they did to Azure during her 1st year of junior high school. When Azure went to his Uncle's place , Flare was awfully worried about Ace during her junior high school years. She usually apporaches to him and talks to him mostly by then Flare has a crush on him. During her 3rd year of junior high school , Ace confessed to her that she loved him and they became Boyfriend and Girlfriend ever since. When Azure came back to Orange City during high school years , Flare was really happy to see him. Azure was shocked that Ace is dating her but was happy for her. She also became popular during her high school years and she enjoyed her high school years because Azure came back. Flare is currently in her 1st year at Orange City College, wanting to get a degree in Hotel Management. 'Wrestling Carrer' Like Azure , Ace , Chris and Nikki , Flare wants to prusue a Career in Professional Wrestling once she graudates from College. Flare debut at New Day with Ace after Azure won the PCUW Intercontinental Championship from Chris. They met Azure , Chris and Nikki as they were celebrating their Victory. They told them their debut matches are next week after New Day. At the Awards Show, Flare and Ace defeated Mitch Adams and Amanda Lights while assisting Jonny and Mandy keep their awards. Four weeks later, Flare teamed up with Ariyanne Hamilton to defeat Whiteout. 'Family' Flare's Father is working as a Chef while her mom is working as a baker. She has a Younger sister. Flare has been dating Ace for 5 years now. Parents:Johnathan Powers (Father) , Laura Powers (Mother) Siblings:May Powers (Younger Sister) Friends: Azure Keith Lee (Close Friend) , Ace Lee (Boyfriend) , Chris O'Mac (Close Friend) , Nikki Sierra (Close Friend) 'Ringnames/Nicknames' *Lil' sis (Called by Azure , Azure thinks Flare like a sister to him). 'Finishers' *The Flash Kick (Superkick) *Sugar Rush (Argentine Facebuster) *Got Rushed (Tornado Inverted DDT) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Orange City Dragons 'Title Reigns' *Currently None. 'Entrance Music' *Spin The Bottle by Ashley Jana (Kaitlyn's WWE Theme Song) *New World by Toby Mac (Orange City Dragons' 1st Theme) (From January Week 4 to ?) *The World Belongs To Me by My Darkest Days (Orange City Dragons' 2nd and Current Theme) Category:PCUW OCs